L'envol du corbeau
by Maple Princess
Summary: Lorsque tu le vois pour la première fois, tu n'as aucune idée du lien qui vous unit déjà. Dix-huit années de la vie de Daichi, entrelacées de dix-huit années de la vie de Koushi.
**Note**

Cet OS a été écrit pour le concours d'OS de la page Haikyuu Fr sur Facebook !

Je n'ai lu que jusqu'au chapitre 89 du manga alors il y a probablement des incohérences avec le canon, désolée par avance. Considérez donc cette fic comme un mini AU ! ~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tu as six ans. Tu es déjà grand pour ton âge – enfin, c'est ce que tous les adultes autour de toi disent, de façon bien peu originale. Mais cela ne t'empêche pas d'avoir peur des autres enfants. Tu n'es juste pas très doué pour le contact humain. Alors, forcément, en ce premier jour d'école primaire, tu es plus que nerveux. Tu as du mal à lâcher la main de ta mère, même lorsqu'elle t'assure que tout ira bien. Tu luttes contre les larmes en avançant vers ta salle de classe, et tu luttes encore en prenant place à la table qui t'est assignée. Malgré le sourire rassurant de l'institutrice, tu ne peux te débarrasser du nœud te serrant les entrailles. Mais tu réponds d'un ton que tu veux assuré lorsqu'elle appelle ton nom. Et lorsqu'après toi elle appelle «Sugawara Koushi», tu ne peux t'empêcher de te retourner vers lui tant sa voix semble lumineuse. Il est assis à côté de toi, mais tu ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, concentré comme tu l'étais sur tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer. Il a les cheveux d'une couleur que tu n'as jamais vue avant, d'un argenté irréel. Ses yeux chocolat pétillent, et il t'adresse un sourire maladroit. Tu tournes vivement la tête, honteux de d'être fait surprendre à le dévisager.

Il vient te voir dans la cour de récréation. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de te sentir à la fois fier et anxieux, mais il commence à te parler, et ta peur disparaît au fur et à mesure que la conversation avance. Ton sourire gêné devient de plus en plus naturel, et pour la première fois, tu te sens bien avec un camarade. Au fil des récréations et des heures de déjeuner, vous vous rapprochez de plus en plus, et avant la fin du premier mois de primaire, tu as l'impression de l'avoir connu toute ta vie.

Les jours où Suga – c'est comme cela que tu l'appelles, et le surnom ne manque jamais d'illuminer ses prunelles – n'est pas là te paraissent plus longs. Le soleil brille moins. La cour de récréation plus grande, plus vive. Malheureusement, ces jours sont loin d'être rares ; Suga est, de son propre aveu, de « santé fragile ». C'est toujours toi qui lui apportes les devoirs lorsqu'il manque un jour de classe. Il est heureux de te voir, et même s'il est au fond de son lit, il arrive à t'adresser un sourire sincère. Tu ne restes jamais longtemps, pour ne pas le fatiguer davantage, mais tu tâches de faire de ton mieux pour profiter de ces précieuses minutes et lui remonter un peu le moral.

Lorsque l'incident arrive, tu as du mal à croire en tes propres actes. C'est un jour de novembre, en deuxième année de primaire, et il fait un temps maussade. Un vent glacé rougit tes joues et celles de Suga tandis que vous jouez dans la cour. Soudain, cinq garçons de ta classe arrivent vers vous, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Tu tressailles ; ils adressent souvent des remarques désagréables à Suga, qui fait de son mieux pour les ignorer et ne pas se laisser atteindre par leurs moqueries. Cela ne t'empêche pas de rêver secrètement de leur donner une bonne leçon.  
L'un d'entre eux s'approche de ton ami et le pousse au sol.

"Alors, mauviette, on revient enfin à l'école ?"

Tu ne sais pas comment réagir. A peine Suga s'est-il relevé qu'un autre le bouscule violemment. Suga lutte contre les larmes, tu peux le voir. Et tu as beau chercher, tu n'as aucune idée pour arrêter les agresseurs. Tes intestins semblent bouillonner, tout comme tu peux sentir ton visage chauffer.  
Et tout d'un coup, cela te vient naturellement.  
Toi qui as toujours eu peur des autres, tu expédies ton poing dans la figure d'un des garçons. Tu entends à peine les autres pousser un cri de surprise, ou un élève appeler un surveillant. Tu ne peux que voir les yeux de Suga briller de reconnaissance et d'admiration.

Votre amitié en ressort tellement plus forte, que les remarques du directeur et les lignes à copier te paraissent ridicules et insignifiantes. D'autant plus que depuis ce jour, tu as senti quelque chose se mettre à changer en toi. Comme si tu n'avais plus à craindre autant les autres.

Suga vient souvent chez toi le week-end. Vous jouez ou regardez le sport à la télévision. Il est comme toi, fasciné de voir jusqu'où certains sportifs peuvent emmener leur corps, et ébloui par la coopération et la confiance transparaissant entre les joueurs de certaines équipes.  
Alors vous décidez de vous inscrire ensemble à un club sportif au début de votre troisième année de primaire. Vous vous retrouvez dans le club de volleyball, car c'est le seul à ne pas être complet. Vous apprenez les règles et les techniques ensemble. Et même si vous n'arrivez pas à grand-chose, vous vous amusez et à tes yeux, c'est la seule chose qui compte. Partager quelque chose avec ton meilleur ami, passer du temps ensemble à s'entraîner et à s'améliorer. Rapidement, le volley devient plus qu'un sport parmi tant d'autres que tu regardes à la télévision, il prend une autre dimension, qui n'appartient qu'à toi et à Suga.

Tout semble si bien se passer durant ces six ans, que ce jour de février, tu as l'impression que ce qui t'arrive n'est pas réel. Que tu dois rêver, ou que Suga te fait une mauvaise blague.  
Tu te doutes qu'il n'est pas comme d'habitude lorsqu'il arrive en classe. Son sourire n'a pas le même éclat qu'à l'ordinaire, et il semble fuir ton regard. Tu fronces les sourcils, inquiet. Et lorsqu'il parle de tout et de rien, comme il le fait tous les matins lorsque vous discutez avant les cours, tu sens qu'il te cache quelque chose. Cela te préoccupe durant toute la leçon, et tu ne peux empêcher ton regard de retourner vers lui. Suga, si studieux, a les yeux baissés et semble ailleurs. Alors à la récréation, tu décides malgré tout de le questionner.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Suga ?"

Il semble plus attristé que surpris par ta question, comme s'il la redoutait. Tu serres les poings, prêt à lui assurer qu'il peut tout te dire, lorsqu'il répond abruptement :

"Mes parents veulent déménager au printemps."

Tu t'attendais à tout, sauf à cela. Tes poings se crispent et tes ongles s'enfoncent dans ta chair, mais cette douleur n'est rien par rapport à celle occasionnée par la nouvelle. Tu t'en veux terriblement de le penser, mais tu aurais presque préféré qu'il se soit agi d'un élève le maltraitant. Tu peux frapper un camarade qui a osé toucher à Suga. Tu ne peux empêcher ses parents de l'emmener loin de toi.  
Ta réaction n'échappe pas à ton ami – ton meilleur ami, ton seul ami. Ses yeux s'embrument de larmes, alors que les tiennes coulent sans retenue sur tes joues.

« M-mon papa a été muté en ville. Et il dit qu'en plus il y avait un très bon hôpital là-bas. »

Sa voix tremble de plus en plus avant de s'éteindre en un murmure. Et tu as l'impression d'avoir à nouveau sept ans, et de ne pas savoir comment l'aider. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y a personne à punir.

* * *

Tu as douze ans lorsque tu enfiles ton uniforme de collégien pour la première fois. Tu ne pleures pas le jour de la rentrée ; tu es grand maintenant, tu dois être fort. Tu franchis les portes de l'établissement les jambes tremblantes, mais avec un air assuré – enfin tu l'espères. Tu parcours rapidement les visages de tes camarades, mais tu réalises que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de leur parler. Tout semble étrange sans Suga à tes côtés. Tu passes donc les deux premiers jours seul, en évitant tout le monde du regard. Le troisième jour, un garçon vient te voir ; tu le reconnais vaguement.

« Ça va, Sawamura ? »

Tu pourrais ne pas répondre, ou simplement lui marmonner un « ouais » dédaigneux. Tu pourrais lui adresser un bref hochement de tête. Pendant une fraction de seconde, c'est ce que tu veux faire. Mais l'image de Suga te revient. Suga souriant et te parlant le premier jour de classe. Suga si attentionné auprès de toi et des autres.  
Alors tu souris faiblement à ton camarade et lui demande :

« Oui, merci. Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? »

L'étincelle dans son regard creuse inexplicablement un vide dans ton estomac et te rend heureux en même temps. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de te dire que Suga serait fier de toi.

La première année ne se passe pas si mal, surtout comparée à tes angoisses et scénarios catastrophe. Il y a même un club de volley dans le collège, mais celui-ci comporte beaucoup de membres. Tes aînés s'amusent à te bizuter légèrement, mais tu serres les dents, tu endures, et à chaque passe ratée, tu penses à l'expression renfrognée de Suga lorsqu'il manquait une balle, si rapidement remplacée par un sourire déterminé.  
Ta ténacité et ta passion finissent par impressionner jusqu'aux élèves de troisième année, qui cherchent à savoir d'où ta détermination te vient. Tu hausses les épaules, car tu ne penses pas qu'ils puissent comprendre.

Au fil de tes années de collège, tu te sens devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Le Daichi qui pleurait pour un oui ou pour un non, qui craignait tant les autres, te semble si lointain que tu as du mal à croire qu'il ait un jour existé. Tu deviens quelqu'un d'apprécié parmi tes camarades, quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Mais jamais tu n'arrives à nouer des liens aussi forts que ceux tissés avec Suga.  
Et surtout, tu ne veux plus jamais te faire abandonner.  
Alors tu parles, tu ris, tu aides, tu encourages, mais tu gardes les autres à distance.

En dernière année, tu obtiens le poste de vice-capitaine de l'équipe de volley. Tu t'es tellement investi que cela s'est imposé comme une évidence ; la seule raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas capitaine, c'est que tu as refusé. Tu ne parviens pas à te projeter dans un rôle de leader. Ce n'est pas fait pour toi, à ton sens ; tu ne te sens pas capable de mener une équipe. Tu as beau arriver à t'intégrer parfaitement, loin de toi l'idée de te mettre sous le feu des projecteurs.  
Cette saison est fructueuse pour ton équipe ; vous parvenez même à atteindre la demi-finale régionale. Vous la perdez de peu, et à la fin du match, au milieu de tes camarades se prenant dans leurs bras et se consolant, tu ne t'es jamais senti aussi seul.

La cérémonie d'adieux organisée par le collège te semble vide de sens. Tu n'es pas vraiment triste à l'idée de partir ; tu n'y as pas réellement d'attaches. Ta seule déception est de quitter le club de volleyball, mais plus pour ce qu'il représente que pour ce qu'il est vraiment. Les autres membres te remercient de tenir le coup « pour eux » lorsqu'ils craquent à la petite fête organisée par le club pour le départ des troisième année. Le fait qu'ils pensent que tu restes presque impassible pour eux te rend infiniment plus malheureux que ton départ.

* * *

Tu as quinze ans lorsque tu pars au lycée pour la première fois. Tu te sens aussi excité qu'effrayé ; tu as à la fois l'impression qu'une nouvelle vie t'attend et que le monde va s'écrouler sous tes pieds. Mais tu as appris à ignorer tes peurs et ton pas est décidé lorsque tu franchis les grilles de l'établissement. Tu ignores les conversations à droite et à gauche et te diriges vers le gymnase, adressant au passage un signe de tête à quelques visages familiers. Tu entres dans le gymnase, et montes les gradins installés pour la rentrée.

Ton cœur manque un battement lorsque tu le vois. Ses mèches argentées encadrent toujours son regard noisette, et son grain de beauté n'a pas bougé. Tu sens tes mains se mettre à trembler, et tes yeux s'embuer de larmes ; tu veux crier son nom, mais tes mots se noient dans ta gorge. C'est alors qu'il te remarque, et son visage tressaille de surprise. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il t'adresse un sourire que tu te rends compte à quel point ses sourires à lui sont plus lumineux que tous les autres. Il se lève pour venir à ta rencontre, et tu remarques que bien que sa peau ait conservé la pâleur dont tu te rappelles, il n'a plus rien de l'enfant frêle auquel tu penses si souvent. Bien sûr, la puberté est passée par là ; mais il n'y aucun doute que le changement d'air et un suivi plus intensif l'ont bien aidé.

« Daichi, ça fait si longtemps ! »

De plus près, tu remarques que son uniforme est un peu trop grand pour lui. Le voir vêtu de noir est étrange ; dans tes souvenirs, Suga n'a jamais porté autre chose que des couleurs vives. Non que le noir ne lui aille pas.  
Tu as du mal à empêcher ta voix de trembler lorsque tu lui réponds :

« Oui… tu es enfin revenu, Suga. »

Tu te donnerais une claque tant tu te trouves pathétique. Mais le regard bienveillant de Suga te montre qu'il comprend.

Vous vous retrouvez dans la même classe, à votre plus grande joie. Vous avez tant à vous raconter. Malgré votre séparation de plusieurs années, c'est comme si vous vous étiez quittés la veille. Tout vous revient naturellement, les gestes, les habitues. Tu ne pouvais espérer plus.  
Tu remarques que bien qu'empli de la même joie de vivre qu'il y a quatre ans, Suga est devenu plus réservé et discret, tandis que tu es plus sûr de toi, comme s'il t'avait donné une partie de lui. Et c'est le cas, en un sens. Tu sais l'impact qu'il a eu sur toi, comme s'il avait planté une graine et qu'elle avait fleuri en son absence.

Il y a un club de volleyball à Karasuno. Tout le monde le dit mourant. Il y a quelques années encore, il se hissait au sommet des tournois, mais cette époque est révolue. Les troisième année ont du mal à recruter, à ce que tu as entendu. Mais la question n'a pas lieu d'être pour toi : tu iras. Peu importe le niveau de l'équipe ; cela n'importe pas, à tes yeux. Ni à ceux de Suga.  
Vous allez vous inscrire ensemble ; votre demande est immédiatement acceptée par vos aînés. Tu peux voir une lueur de reconnaissance dans leur regard.  
L'entraînement débute immédiatement, et c'est pour toi l'occasion de constater à quel point les autres membres, exception faite des troisième année, semblent peu motivés. Quelque chose en toi gronde, mais tu l'ignores. Tu es là pour t'amuser avec Suga, pas pour râler.  
Lorsque tu reçois une de ses passes pour la première fois, tu réalises à quel point il s'est amélioré depuis la dernière fois que tu as touché une de ses balles. Tu n'es clairement pas le seul à avoir rejoint le club de volley au collège, et cela te rend heureux.  
Vous ne manquez jamais un entraînement, et rentrez ensemble après un passage à l'épicerie du coin pour vous acheter des brioches à la viande. Tandis que vous marchez, vous les dégustez, toi à grandes bouchées et Suga plus délicatement. Tu remarques qu'il est blanc comme un linge et que de la sueur ruisselle encore sur son front lorsque vos chemins se séparent. Mais tu remarques aussi qu'il ne manque quasiment plus aucun jour de cours, et cela te rassure.

Cette année-là passe vite, bien plus vite que les précédentes. Tu as tant à faire, tant à gérer, tant à penser ; et avant que tu le réalises, novembre est déjà là. Il fait encore nuit lorsque tu arrives à l'entraînement du matin, et déjà nuit lorsque tu quittes l'entraînement du soir.  
C'est aux alentours de cette période que tu commences enfin à parler à d'autres gens que Suga. Tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était ton seul ami à Karasuno, jusqu'à ce qu'il te le fasse remarquer avec la délicatesse qui lui est propre. Un nœud s'était aussitôt formé dans ton estomac, mais il avait su le dissiper immédiatement, comme à son habitude. Ainsi, depuis quelques jours, vous vous êtes intégrés à un groupe d'élèves de votre classe. Et tu constates, à ta grande surprise, que les moments passés en leur compagnie sont agréables. Pas autant que ceux en compagnie de Suga, mais tout de même assez sympathiques pour te donner envie de continuer.

Avant que tu n'en prennes vraiment conscience, tu es déjà en deuxième année. Tu es un aîné au club de volley, et cela te rappelle le collège. Mais pour rien au monde tu ne retournerais à cette époque où « coéquipiers » n'aurait jamais été synonyme d' « amis ». Car c'est petit à petit ce qui est en train de se passer. Sous l'impulsion de Suga, les échanges ne se limitent plus au strict minimum entre partenaires. Vous vous voyez en dehors des cours, vous rentrez ensemble, allez tous ensemble acheter un en-cas après les entraînements. Et plus l'année passe, moins ces moments te paraissent lourds. Tu te surprends à rire de bon cœur aux blagues des autres. A mieux les connaître.

Malgré tout, tu ne t'attendais pas à avoir cette discussion avec le capitaine, un soir de janvier où tu l'aidais à ranger le matériel. Celle où il te propose de prendre son poste l'an prochain. Tu n'en veux pas, mais pour une raison qui t'échappe, tu ne parviens pas à refuser. Tu le remercies profusément de son offre, et tu t'éclipses en lui promettant d'y réfléchir.  
Le samedi, alors que vous vous réunissez chez toi pour étudier, tu en parles à Suga.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté ? » demande-t-il aussitôt.  
« Tu me vois vraiment comme capitaine ? »  
« Bien sûr. Tu joues très bien, et tu es doué pour le contact avec les autres. »

Tu écarquilles les yeux, incrédule.

« Tu me trouves doué avec les autres ? »  
« Si tu es mal à l'aide, tu sais bien le cacher. »

Tu ne trouves rien à répondre. Suga a raison, tu es devenu excellent pour dissimuler tes véritables sentiments.  
Tu acceptes l'offre du capitaine.

C'est avec de nombreuses appréhensions que tu abordes ta troisième année de lycée. Les examens ne sont plus si loin, et si tu veux accéder à l'université de tes rêves, tu vas devoir travailler d'arrache-pied. De même si tu veux être un bon capitaine et faire décoller ton équipe.  
Tes yeux sont cernés lorsque tu franchis la porte du gymnase pour le premier entraînement de l'année, mais tu sens un poids s'envoler de tes épaules lorsque Suga court à ta rencontre, souriant joyeusement.

« Prêt, capitaine ? »

Capitaine.  
Tu te rappelles de votre discussion, quelques mois auparavant. Un rire t'échappe. Si Suga a confiance en toi, alors tout ira bien.  
Tu as à peine le temps de lui répondre qu'Ennoshita te présente les élèves venus s'inscrire. Tout te vient alors si naturellement, que tu as l'impression que ce poste t'appartient depuis des années.

Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que la tâche te soit autant facilitée. Bien sûr, en tant que capitaine, tu incarnes la loi et la rigueur au sein de l'équipe, et tu te dois d'exploiter le talent de tes joueurs et de les aider à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Et justement : jamais tu n'as joué avec autant de membres talentueux et passionnés. Leur énergie en serait presque trop pour toi, certains jours. Mais dans l'ensemble, quand bien même tu dois souvent calmer des disputes futiles ou rappeler tes coéquipiers à l'ordre, tu t'estimes bien chanceux.

Toutefois, il y a une chose dont tu n'arrives pas à saisir l'ampleur : la rivalité entre certains des joueurs. Oh, bien sûr, tu vois bien que Hinata et Tsukishima ne se font pas de cadeaux. Mais toi qui connais si bien Suga, qui peux déchiffrer la moindre de ses expressions, tu ne réalises pas ce qui lui arrive avant un bon moment. Même si cela fait quelques semaines que vous ne rentrez plus ensemble, car il doit d'après ses dires passer chercher sa petite sœur à son cours de tennis, tu ne te doutes de rien.  
Un soir où tu as oublié ta veste de survêtement dans les vestiaires, tu y retournes et es surpris de voir que le gymnase est encore illuminé, certain d'avoir vu Nishinoya éteindre les lumières. Tu sors rapidement un double des clés de ton sac - un privilège octroyé par ton statut de capitaine - et pénètres dans le gymnase.  
Suga est seul, tellement concentré qu'il ne t'a pas entendu rentrer. Il frappe frénétiquement, balle après balle, et inexplicablement, ta gorge se noue. Tu t'approches de lui ; enfin, il t'entend. Un air de surprise passe sur son visage, vite remplacé par son sourire habituel. Mais pour la première fois, tu remarques ses traits tirés, ses cernes, la pâleur de sa peau. Tu te demandes comment tu as pu faire pour ne te rendre compte de rien. Il tremble et son front ruisselle de sueur. Tu sens ton cœur se serrer.

"Koushi."

Il ne dit rien et baisse les yeux. Il commence à te parler de tout et de rien en ramassant les ballons éparpillés dans le gymnase. Mais tu l'écoutes à peine. Tu es furieux contre toi-même, furieux de ne pas avoir pu voir à quel point sous des dehors presque maternels il pouvait être insécure au point de te mentir et de s'infliger un entraînement rude. Tu remarques brutalement que son tee shirt, qui lui va d'habitude, semble un peu trop grand pour lui.

"... et donc j'ai dit à-"  
"Koushi... ça fait combien de temps que tu fais ça ?"

Il évite ton regard, et tu serres les dents. Il n'évite jamais ton regard.

"Tu dois arrêter. On s'entraîne suffisamment comme ça. Tu vas te ruiner la santé."  
"C'est bon, Daichi, je-"  
"Arrête." Tu le coupes en lui attrapant le poignet. "Tu donnes déjà tellement -"  
"Mais je peux encore m'améliorer ! Je-"  
"Ce n'est pas le problème. Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter en tant qu'ami, alors je te le dis en tant que capitaine : je t'interdis formellement de continuer tes entraînements clandestins, c'est compris ? Ne me force pas à reprendre la clé que je t'ai filée en douce."

Il détourne les yeux et tu regrettes de lui avoir parlé si sèchement. Mais l'image d'un Suga enfant en mauvaise santé te revient, et jamais plus tu ne veux le voir dans un tel état.

Comme tu aurais pu t'y attendre, Suga ne t'en veut pas, et dès le lendemain il te parle chaleureusement, comme si l'incident de la veille n'avait pas eu lieu. Tu es rassuré, d'autant plus que tu sais qu'il t'obéira. Par sécurité, et en t'en voulant terriblement, pendant deux semaines tu retournes au gymnase après avoir laissé tes camarades pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne, et tu ne l'y vois pas.

Les matchs s'enchaînent après cette discussion, et l'interlycées te paraît se dérouler comme dans un rêve. Non que tout soit parfait, bien sûr. Mais si quelqu'un t'avait dit, le jour où tu es entré à l'école primaire, que onze ans après tu serais capitaine d'une équipe de volley aux joueurs plus doués les uns que les autres, et que tu en serais infiniment heureux, tu ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Tu as toujours l'impression de rêver lorsque tu brandis la coupe du tournoi, Asahi pleurant de bonheur à ta gauche, Yamaguchi se jetant sur Tsukishima en hurlant à ta droite.  
Lorsque Suga te prend dans ses bras, tu sens ses larmes mouiller ton maillot, et c'est ce qui te ramène à la réalité.

Tu as l'impression que plus rien ne peut t'arrêter, et c'est confiant que tu passes tes examens.  
Tu sors de la dernière épreuve, lorsque Suga attrape ta main. Il la serre fort, comme s'il avait peur que tu ne lui échappes. Tu t'arrêtes net, et interceptes son air mélancolique.

"Il faut qu'on parle."

Il t'entraîne à l'écart de la masse d'étudiants de troisième année, dans un recoin du lycée. Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel en cette si belle journée de printemps, et tu dois plisser un peu les yeux lorsque vous arrivez dehors. Suga pousse un long soupir, et joue avec le col de sa chemise, comme toujours lorsqu'il est nerveux. Malgré la température douce, tu sens un froid étrange s'emparer de toi, comme une mauvaise intuition.

"Je voulais t'en parler avant, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage."

Il baisse les yeux.

"J'ai été accepté dans l'université où j'ai postulé."

Tu pousses un soupir que tu n'avais même pas réalisé que tu retenais.

"Mais, Suga, c'est fantastique ! Félicitations !"  
"Merci... mais... le truc, c'est que ce n'est pas exactement la porte d'à côté."

Tu fronces les sourcils, et tu sens ton corps se tendre.

"J'ai été pris à Harvard."

Tu sens une larme rouler sur ta joue. Tu as l'impression d'avoir dix ans à nouveau, d'être un petit garçon avec pour seul ami un enfant te laissant seul. Tu ne veux pas, tu ne peux pas revivre cet abandon.  
Avant même de comprendre pleinement ce que tu fais, tu sens tes mains agripper fermement la chemise de Suga et ta voix hurler :

"Comment est-ce que tu peux me faire ça, Sugawara ?!"  
"Daichi, je-"  
"Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ? Pourquoi tu-"  
"Lâche-moi, Daichi !"

Il essaie de lutter contre toi, mais la rage et le chagrin semblent décupler tes forces.

Tu ne lui reparles pas avant son départ. Tu l'entraperçois à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, mais tu l'évites délibérément. Trop de colère, de sentiment de trahison, de déception, d'égoïsme, de honte. Sugawara t'a envoyé un message - plusieurs, même - mais tu ne lui as pas répondu. Tu préfères te dire qu'il vaut mieux le laisser avec ton enfance et tes années lycée.  
Pourtant, le jour de son départ, tu ne peux t'empêcher de pleurer, seul dans ta chambre.

* * *

Tu as dix-huit ans lorsque tu rentres à l'université de Miyagi. Tu étudies l'histoire, un sujet pour lequel tu as commencé à nourrir un certain intérêt au lycée. Tu perds peu à peu contact avec les membres de l'équipe de volley de Karasuno, à l'exception de Tanaka et Ennoshita, le nouveau capitaine. Tu travailles comme caissier à l'épicerie en face de ton immeuble. Tu vas rarement aux soirées étudiantes. Cela ne t'intéresse pas vraiment. Tu as tes études, tes livres et tes heures de jogging. Tu te lèves aux aurores deux fois par semaine pour courir en même temps que le soleil se lève sur la ville. Tu ne penses à rien d'autre qu'à la beauté des reflets de ses rayons sur les vitres des immeubles qui t'entourent.

* * *

Tu as vingt-deux ans lorsque tu obtiens ton diplôme, et tu ne peux t'empêcher de te dire que ces années de faculté sont sans doute les plus quelconques de ton existence. Bien sûr, tu as eu trois ans de lycée riches en émotions et en adrénaline, qui sont difficiles à égaler ou surpasser, mais quelque part au fond de toi, tu te dis que jamais plus tu ne seras aussi comblé.

Avant de chercher du travail, tu passes quelques jours chez tes parents. Tu en profites pour prendre des nouvelles de tes anciens coéquipiers, te sentant coupable de ne pas l'avoir fait pendant quatre ans - mais surtout, coupable de n'avoir pas même pensé à eux, comme si tu avais voulu penser le moins possible aux meilleures années de ta vie pour ne pas ternir leur éclat. Tu souris en apprenant que Hinata et Kageyama ont été sélectionnés dans l'équipe nationale japonaise ; tu n'en attendais pas moins d'eux.  
Lorsque ta mère en vient à mentionner Sugawara, tu tressailles. Elle ne manque pas de le remarquer.

"Daichi... ne me dis pas que tu lui en veux encore."

Tu ne sais honnêtement pas quoi lui répondre.

* * *

Tu as vingt-quatre ans lorsque tu sors avec une fille pour la première fois. C'est l'amie d'un ami d'une connaissance, et tu acceptes plus car tu es flatté par ses sentiments qu'autre chose. Cependant, tu t'ennuies vite, et tu n'as pas grand-chose à lui dire. Mais tu ne veux pas rompre, pas lui faire de mal. C'est elle qui finit par te quitter, après la troisième soirée de suite passée à ton appartement sans rien faire de plus que regarder la télévision, chacun à un bout du canapé. Tu n'es même pas sûr de ce que tu es censé ressentir lorsqu'elle claque la porte derrière elle, alors tu vas te coucher.

Moins d'un mois après, tu reçois un carton d'invitation au mariage de Tanaka et d'une fille nommée Sayuki - tu te souviens vaguement d'elle, une deuxième année qui assistait à tous vos matchs. Tu relis le carton trois fois, en repensant à l'admiration folle de Tanaka pour Kiyoko, et tu ris, avant de prévenir tes parents que tu passeras le week-end chez eux dans deux mois.

Tu arrives à Torono le vendredi après-midi dans le même train que Hinata et Kageyama. Hinata t'a parlé pendant tout le trajet, et pendant deux heures tu as eu l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix-sept ans. Tanaka est là pour vous accueillir à la gare, plus pour vous présenter sa femme (1) qu'autre chose. Il a l'air si heureux lorsqu'il la regarde, et son sourire est si doux, que pendant une fraction de seconde tu as l'impression d'avoir Suga en face de toi ; mais une tape sur l'épaule de Hinata te fait rapidement sortir de cette vision.

La cérémonie a lieu le samedi matin, mais seuls les amis les plus proches et les familles des mariés y assistent. Tu en profites pour passer à l'épicerie de l'entraîneur Ukai, qui a souvent eu de tes nouvelles par tes parents mais voulait te voir en personne. Tu refuses poliment lorsqu'il t'offre du saké, ne voulant pas débarquer soûl au mariage de ton ami.  
Tu le quittes un peu plus tard que prévu, et dois te préparer rapidement. Tu enfiles un costume à l'occidentale ette coiffes à la va-vite.

Tu es l'un des premiers arrivés à la fête, et Hinata te saute pratiquement dessus pour t'indiquer ta table. Il a à peine le temps de te présenter à l'un des invités que tu l'entends murmurer "Oh..." et vois ses yeux pétiller. Tu te retournes instinctivement.  
Sugawara se tient à cinq mètres de toi, vêtu d'un costume traditionnel aux tons bleus. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus longs que dans ton souvenir, et son visage semble rayonner, malgré son air surpris. D'innombrables pensés se mêlent dans ton cerveau tandis qu'il s'approche de toi, mais deux résonnent plus fortes que les autres :

"Il m'a tellement manqué."  
"Il est magnifique."

Tu ne sais pas quoi dire, et de toute façon ta gorge est devenue subitement si sèche qu'il te serait impossible de faire sortir le moindre son, mais c'est lui qui prend la parole, la voix tremblante :

"Bonsoir, Daichi."

A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase que tu te demandes comment tu as pu être aussi stupide.

Tanaka a eu la bonne idée de vous placer à la même table, et vous passez le dîner à vous raconter les dernières années que vous avez vécues. Après des études de sciences humaines et de philosophie à Harvard, poursuivies principalement par intérêt personnel, il a décidé de devenir instituteur en école primaire. Tu souris lorsqu'il te raconte cela, te remémorant son contact si aisé avec les enfants, en particulier sa rencontre avec Natsu Hinata. Vous parlez tant que tu ne vois pas le repas passer, et déjà les mariés ouvrent le bal.

Tout le monde se tait en les voyant danser, même Nishinoya, qui après huit ans continue à embêter Tanaka pour le simple plaisir de s'énerver. Après le solo, applaudi à grand bruit, les invités se lancent sur la piste à leur tour. Mais toi, tu ne bouges pas.

"Daichi ? Tu restes là ?"

Suga s'est levé, et il est visiblement étonné que tu ne le suives pas.

"Non. En fait..."

Tu rougis légèrement, ne voulant pas avouer la raison pour laquelle tu préfèrerais laisser les autres s'amuser. Mais tu es tellement grisé d'avoir retrouvé ton meilleur ami, que tu finis par te confier :

"En fait, je ne sais pas danser."

Il éclate de rire, et tu en aurais presque mal tant ce son t'a manqué.

"En... en quoi c'est drôle ?!" tu tentes de t'indigner.  
"Moi non plus je ne sais pas. Viens, on va se ridiculiser ensemble. Et de toute façon, on ne fera pas pire qu'eux."

Il donne un bref coup de tête dans la direction d'Hinata, Nishinoya et Taketora, qui ont plus l'air de s'être mis un doigt dans une prise électrique que de danser. Tu éclates de rire, et saisis la main que Suga te tend.

Il a raison, ceci dit ; personne ne vous prête d'attention particulière, et tu te laisses guider par la musique - et, de temps à autre, par ton ami. Tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui, et tu ne vois pas le temps passer ; à peine penses-tu à aller boire de temps à autre, lorsque ta gorge se rappelle à ton bon souvenir.  
Vers minuit, la musique énergique s'efface pour laisser place à des chansons plus romantiques, et tu en profites pour sortir prendre un peu l'air. Ce n'est que lorsque tu franchis le seuil de la salle des fêtes que tu réalises à quel point il doit faire chaud à l'intérieur, pour que la nuit te semble si fraîche.

Tu marches jusqu'à un arbre voisin, et Suga te rejoint presque aussitôt.  
Lorsque tes yeux se posent sur lui, c'est comme si tu le voyais pour la première fois. Il te semble encore plus beau que lorsque tu l'as vu arriver tout à l'heure ; la lumière de la lune brillant dans le ciel constellé d'étoiles lui donne comme un halo surréel.

"Sacré soirée, hein ?"

Il a murmuré, mais la nuit est si calme que tu as l'impression qu'il a parlé normalement. Pour une raison que tu ne peux expliquer, tu te sens confus, et soudainement une chaleur étrange te monte aux joues.

"Daichi ? Tout va bien ?"

Des pensées se mêlent dans ta tête sans même que tu aies le temps de les comprendre pleinement, et soudain, c'est l'évidence, c'est comme si tu avais toujours su, comme si cela avait été dissimulé au fond de toi lors de votre première rencontre pour en ressortir magnifié dix-huit ans après.  
Sans un mot, tu le serres contre toi, et sans une hésitation, tu plaques tes lèvres contre les siennes. Il répond immédiatement à ton baiser, comme s'il s'y attendait, comme si lui aussi l'avait toujours su. Il s'accroche à ton cou comme s'il avait peur de te perdre à nouveau, et lorsque vos visages se séparent, à bout de souffle, après un instant si fugace et si long, tu vois une larme rouler sur son sourire éternel.

* * *

(1) Le mariage religieux a lieu des semaines voire des mois après le mariage civil, donc Tanaka et Sayuki sont déjà mariés !

Sinon Daichi et Suga sont mariés c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire il leur manque juste les alliances

Big up à Sarah pour avoir été ma bêta lectrice et à mon frère pour m'avoir aidée à trouver un titre !


End file.
